


Не отбрасывая тени

by Theory_of_Mind (orphan_account)



Category: Happy Family (cartoon 2017)
Genre: Don’t copy to another site, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Canon, Psychology, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:00:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23185171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Theory_of_Mind
Summary: — Если ты хочешь воткнуть в моё сердце кол, моя драгоценная, то лучше отверни лицо. Не стоит пачкать его кровью.
Relationships: Dracula/Emma
Kudos: 2





	Не отбрасывая тени

  
Свечи горели ровно, не торопясь. Суженые глаза, светящиеся голубым в полумраке, смотрели через окно на звёзды, которые серебряными льдинками мерцали на небосводе. _Видимо, и там было очень холодно, раз они не таяли._

Завывания промозглого ветра не были слышны в спальне Князя Тьмы. Ничто не могло нарушить затхлую морозную тишину его мира — его замок был пуст, холоден и печален.

Мысли — острые и опасные, словно осиновые колья, терзали его весь день, пока он спал. И сейчас, когда уже взошло солнце мертвецов — луна, они не оставляли его в покое. Граф понимал, что его нынешнее положение было вполне заслуженным. Рушить мир из-за того что тебе кто-то отказал — точно не комильфо.

Дракула раздражённо потёр переносицу и резко задёрнул штору. Так тому и быть. У него ничего не осталось. _Быть нужным_ — вот в чём счастье. А он не был нужен никому. И теперь остались лишь они вдвоём — он и неумолимый холод Вселенной.

Вампир мог бы сказать, что его измученной бесконечными метаниями душе хотелось тепла, но согласно людскому преданию тот, кто не отбрасывал тень, её не имел.

_Десять лет спустя_

Вечерело, но на небе не было ни одного облачка. Эмма с громким свистом вдыхала колючий горный воздух, запрокинув голову вверх, вперив невидящий взгляд в бездонную синеву. Чувствуя, как терпение измученного организма трещит по швам.

«Да, детка, двух походов в зал явно маловато!»

Она с огромным трудом по крутым запутанным тропам добралась до плато, где среди голых деревьев стоял псевдосредневековый замок.

Женщина бросила недовольный усталый взгляд через плечо на зелёную долину, раскинувшуюся под горой, не в силах оценить её красоту. Но мысленно присвистнув от того, что ей удалась преодолеть такое огромное расстояние.

«Неплохо для молодой бабушки за сорок!»

Однако эта воодушевляющая мысль не могли избавить её от дискомфорта. Мокрые пряди неприятно липли к голове; в кроссовках, порванных в нескольких местах и перевязанных верёвкой, хлюпала вода; тонкая куртка плохо справлялась с обогревом тела.

«Потерпи ещё чуть-чуть», — мысленно приказала она себе.

Выше по склону, в нескольких метрах от массивного сооружения возвышался ледник, дававший начало водопаду. Здесь было холодно и промозгло.

Эмма, поёжившись, вновь свернулась в комок, и обхватив своё тело руками, устремилась вперёд. Всего в пятидесяти шагах от неё виднелись чёрные двери замка, спрятанные под прозрачным водным потоком. Совсем капельку и она сможет передохнуть. Эмма резко ускорилась, потому что брызги от падающей воды залетали за шиворот, заставляя её ещё больше дрожать от холода.

Через пару минут её хрупкое плечо упёрлось в металлическую дверь. Толчок. И она практически влетела внутрь, чуть не упав.

Ощущение усталости разом отступило, уступив место растерянности, когда она оглядела помещение и вдохнула неприятный резкий аромат. В воздухе чувствовался смрадный запах не то погреба, не то склепа. Не было похоже на то, что здесь кто-то жил. Эмма, вытянув тощую шею, не верящим взглядом снова и снова рассматривала пустой холл.

Она помнила идеально отполированный зеркальный пол и радужное мерцание хрустальной люстры. Шик и блеск, который источал каждый сантиметр замка. Сейчас же он выглядел тёмным и мрачным. Комья серой паутины свисали с потолка, оплетали сизыми нитями мебель и люстры. Сухие листья и пыль покрывали пол. А в углу. Господи! Это что… дохлая крыса?

Неожиданно Эмме стало так совестно, что она почувствовала жжение в уголках глаз. Прикрыв рот ладонью, безумно озираясь по сторонам, она последовала вперёд.

Хромированные красные полосы компьютерной установки тускло мерцали, кровавыми жилами прорезая старинную каменную кладку. Только благодаря им помещение не тонуло в кромешной тьме, и она могла что-то рассмотреть.

Эмма не помнила, в каком именно зале он любил проводить своё время, поэтому решила проверить каждый. Её мысли то и дело возвращались к бессмертному хозяину этого опустевшего дома. Бедный Дракула. Его предали все. Прислужники, дворецкий… И в какой ужас он должно быть приходил, когда видел, во что превратился его замок. Или же он давно покинул это место? Напоследок она бросила ему очень злые слова. «Тебя никто никогда не полюбит!» Это было…это было действительно очень жестоко.

Эмма резко остановилась. А затем нахмурилась, и пнула ни в чем неповинную сухую ветку, лежащую на полу. Но он сам наломал столько дров! Сбрасывать ядерную бомбу из-за её отказа — сумасшествие.

Убрав песочную прядь за ухо и выдохнув, она попыталась прервать тот шквал эмоций, который обрушился на неё из-за воспоминаний. Она сказала себе, что позднее подумает о степени вины каждого, и продолжила свой путь.

Полчаса беглого осмотра ничего не дали. При других обстоятельствах ей понравилось бы блуждать в этом каменном лабиринте: чувствовать уединение и покой. Но в данный момент у неё была другая цель.

Графа нигде не было видно. И Эмма пришла к неутешительному выводу, что стоит поискать того в гробу. Благо, что на сколько она помнила он был в форме сердца, и совершенно не походил на ритуальный аксессуар. И, если можно было предположить, что граф действительно спал, то стоило предпринять меры безопасности. Хотя бы минимальные.

Она достала из портфеля кол, и, обжигая кожу холодом металла, нацепила на шею серебряный крестик. Чёрт, да она прямо как грёбаный Ван Хельсинг, только чеснока не хватало для полного комплекта стереотипов. Хотя, пожалуй, у неё был слишком хилый вид для борца с вампирами. Она сомневалась, что в случае чего, ей помогли бы все эти приспособления. Но возможно, что что-то из них задержит его, и она успеет озвучить свою просьбу. Есть вероятность, что за столько лет он позабыл их разногласия. И в худшем случае, если он её убьёт, она сможет умереть спокойно, зная что сделала для внука всё, что в её силах.

Крадучись, будто кто-то мог её застукать, она проследовала в спальню Князя Тьмы, где сквозь грозные колонны мрака проступало неуместно слащавое для этого тёмного замка красное бархатное сердечко.

Женщина провела рукой по мягкой шелковистой крышке, украшенной крупными рубинами. _Он весь был таким противоречивым — этот граф._ Вмиг пересохшее горло напомнило ей, что как только она сдвинет крышку, дороги назад не будет. Но неопределённость была страшнее.

Выдохнув, женщина всем корпусом оперлась на гроб. Крышка туго поддавалась, но всё же кряхтя и ругаясь, Эмма сумела её снять. Пожалуй, если бы гроб оказался пустым, она сильно расстроилась бы и потеряла всякую надежду. Но он пустым не был.

Эмма на секунду замерла, всё же поражённая этим фактом.

Оперившись одной ладонью на край гроба, она медленно склонилась над лежащим в нём Дракулой; цепочка с крестиком повисла между ними, целясь нижним краем прямо ему в грудь. Она глядела на вампира с плохо объяснимым волнением. Или, может быть, это была жалость?

Лицо графа походило на костяную маску. Но благородные черты и статная фигура создавали самое благоприятное впечатление. Любой художник многое отдал бы за то, чтобы перенести его образ на своё полотно.

Вокруг вампира разливался слабый багровый свет диодов, отражающийся кровавыми полосами на его «постели» и стенках, обтянутых малиновым рапсом. Зловещий свет, таким должно быть подсвечивался Ад. _Ну, по крайней мере там ты имел право выглядеть несчастным!_

Эмма поёжилась от своих невесёлых мыслей, но тряхнув головой, вновь приказала себе собраться с силами. Она прикрыла веки и несколько раз глубоко вдохнула, пытаясь справиться с нервной дрожью. Когда вдруг холодная рука прошлась по её скуле, заставив Эмму издать короткий вскрик.

Женщина распахнула глаза, с ужасом глядя на тонкие белые пальцы, которые сжали её распятие и потянули вниз, принуждая её склониться ещё больше. Хватка была мягкой, но не настолько, чтобы вырваться. Кол в опущенной руке уже не казался Эмме такой уж хорошей идеей.

Голос графа сочился желчью, не потеряв при этом знакомой приятной бархатистости.

— Он умер из-за человеческого предательства, — произнёс Дракула, пропуская распятие сквозь пальцы, а затем посмотрел прямо в её лицо, таким взглядом, который трудно было выдержать.

Эмма ощутила острую режущую боль в области сердца, чувствуя себя в ловушке пронзительных синих глаз — так похожих на море, подёрнутое туманной дымкой — в котором разыгрался неистовый шторм.

Его режущий душу взгляд скользнул ниже к её горлу, а затем огладив плечо, по линии руки вниз к ладони, сжимающей кол. Уголок его губ приподнялся, и он разом разжал пальцы, выпуская распятие. Голова графа вновь упала на подушку и обличительная синева исчезла под веками.

По его губам тонким шрамом промелькнула белозубая клыкастая улыбка:

— Если ты хочешь воткнуть в моё сердце кол, моя драгоценная, то лучше отверни лицо. Не стоит пачкать его кровью.

Тон был отвратительно насмешливым. Из-за него Эмма почувствовала себя не просто глупой. А **очень** ничтожной маленькой тупицей.

— Прости, это просто… на всякий случай, — неловко пожав плечами, она отбросила кол в сторону и потупила взор.

_Господи, какая она жалкая._

— Чем обязан?

Проследив за ним исподлобья, Эмма отметила, что его глаза всё ещё были закрыты. Это принесло короткое облегчение, встречаться с ним взглядом ей было тяжело.

Она посмотрела в сторону, собираясь с мыслями, и тут её взор зацепился за питательные кровяные таблетки, которые были разбросаны по всей «постели» графа. Сколько он отсюда не вставал? Из той запущенности, в которой пребывал замок, можно было сделать вывод, что долго.

Было похоже на то, что Дракула находился в вполне человеческой депрессии. Он целыми днями и ночами лежал в гробу. Ему, конечно, не грозили пролежни и дряблость мышц. И вроде как это было не её дело. Но… Её язык не поворачивался, чтобы озвучить просьбу.

Просить что-то у ~~человека~~ вампира, который сам нуждался в помощи было довольно низко. А Эмма никогда не страдала малодушием.

— Я очень устала! — присев на край гроба с противоположной стороны от Дракулы и начав стягивать мокрый кроссовок с носком, безапелляционно заявила она. — Поговорим позже, мне нужно поспать. Дорога сюда была такой трудной. Если ты не против, я прилягу.

Нет, Эмма не была самоубийцей, сующий голову в пасть ко льву. Она просто понимала одно: если он действительно захочет её убить, он достанет её и из самой отдалённой части замка или даже всей этой горы. Да, и планеты тоже, в принципе.

Но прежде чем залезть к нему в гроб, она всё же решилась развернуться и вопросительно посмотреть на его лицо, однако прямо перед её носом возник белый батистовый платок, загораживая весь обзор.

— Протри ноги. Не хочу, чтобы ты намочила мою простынь. Она сделана из настоящего египетского хлопка. Мне с большим трудом далось то путешествие в Африку.

Теперь его тон был учтивым. Чуть ли не интеллигентным. Будто он снова стал тем изысканным графом — любителем классической музыки и утончённой беседы.

Она молча сделала то, что он попросил. Хотя дыхание перехватило так сильно, что приходилось несколько раз сглатывать слюну. И, вновь не глядя на него, она спиной вперёд опустилась на постель ( ~~в гроб~~ ).

Места было много, он явно был рассчитан на двоих, так что можно было не бояться того, что ей придётся соприкасаться с вампиром. На Эмме всё ещё была одета ветровка и джинсы, поэтому она не чувствовала себя неловко.

Однако, сложив руки на груди и закусив губу, она с леденящим душу опасение наблюдала за тем, как граф не спеша вооружал крышку на место, отрезая их от всего остального мира.

«Здесь просторно!» — это была первая мысль, которая пришла в её гудящую от усталости голову, когда над ней полностью пропал свет диодов. Она протянула руку вверх, но её ладонь так и не достала до мягкой обивки.

— Доброй ночи! То есть. Сладких снов! — нервно усмехнувшись, промямлила она в темноту.

Темнота в ответ промолчала.

Да, это было глупое пожелание. Скорее всего графу давно уже было пора вставать. И снов у него наверняка не бывало. Да и вообще ночь ему была, как день.

Эмма несколько минут поворочалась, ругая себя. Перебрала в голове все возможные варианты исхода. В том числе и самые отрицательные. Но постепенно лихорадочные мысли угомонились. Потому что было темно, тихо. Не слишком тепло, но и не холодно. Скорее свежо. Она слышала только собственной дыхание (что неудивительно). В какой-то момент ей вообще показалось, что она была одна и лежала в капсуле новомодного европейского отеля. Тело, утомлённое сильной физической нагрузкой, радостно расслаблялось. И Морфей не заставил себя долго ждать.

Но только женщина провалилась в сон, как в гробовой темноте зажглись две синие точки.

У Дракулы тоже было сердце, и оно билось, но в несколько раз медленнее, чем у любого нормального человека. Поэтому он смело мог сказать, что оно пропустило тысячу ударов, когда его глаза увидели лицо Эммы, склонившейся над ним. Конечно, он уже давно на неё не злился. Главное: она была здесь, рядом с ним. После стольких лет… Было так горько, но так сладко. Он ещё не знал зачем. Но точно понимал, что он был ей _нужен_.

***

Лёгкий ветерок сорвал странные слова с её губ и унёс в ближайший каменный туннель.

— Мне нужна твоя кровь. Мне нужна твоя кровь!

В мыслях это звучало по-идиотски. Произнести вслух было ещё более нелепо.

Пальцы неосознанно сжимались крепче, превращая ладонь в кулак. Эмма решительно шагала по алло-чёрному коридору; она не ощущала себя ослабшей или сколько либо уставшей. Ломота в мышцах не прошла, но стала умеренной. Предоставленные ей графом ботинки, которые она обнаружила на полу у гроба, были велики ей размеров на пять, и притормаживали её передвижения. Да и немного сонливое состояние не добавляло скорости.

Она проснулась несколько минут назад от духоты, и не обнаружив графа рядом, отправилась его разыскивать. Будто вновь попала в какую-то глупую временную петлю. Она одна — пустой замок — поиск Дракулы.

Посмеяться над тем, что теперь она фактически бегала за ним, Эмма не успела. Звуки органа всколыхнули воздух, они торжественно плавно полились по замку, проникая в каждый тихий уголок величественно сооружения. В мягком звучании мощного инструмента можно было уловить мольбу, и даже иллюзорный крик чужого страха. Мелодия призывала идти за собой, и Эмме уже не нужны были глаза, чтобы отыскать вампира; прикрыв веки, она пошла на звук.

Торжественно и красиво вплыть в комнату не получилось. Конечно же, помятуя о своей фантастической ловкости, она запнулась об ковёр, и просчитав узким подбородком лежащие на нём ветки, растянулась во весь рост, потеряв по пути один из лакированных ботинков.

Музыка не дрогнула, но сквозь стройные звуки она уловила сардоничный смешок.

— Давно я не практиковался, попытался заглушить твои причитания. И зачем же тебе моя кровь?

Всклокоченная Эмма вскочила с пола, она открыла рот, чтобы произнести заранее заготовленную речь, смотря на обтянутые чёрным шёлком широкие расправленные плечи, восседающего за инструментом вампира. Но что-то внутри неё порвалось, создавая напряжение в груди: звуки музыки и прекрасного голоса уносили сквозь века, заполняли собой сердце, и ей потребовалось много времени, чтобы собраться с мыслями и ответить. К тому же она хотела сначала привести графа в чувства, и уже после этого у него что-то выпрашивать. Но получилось, как получилось. Что уж теперь? Тем более, что Дракула всё-таки соизволил встать, и зажёг все свечи в этой комнате. Да и явно воодушевлённо играл пусть и грустную мелодию.

Вернув ботинок на место и прокашлявшись, женщина вновь попыталась заговорить, но получился какой-то писклявый выдох.

— Не мне. Мой внук болен. Помнишь ту ведьму? — всё же произнесла она, ощущая как сжалось горло.

Его палец соскочил с нужной клавиши, принеся диссонанс в мелодию.

— О, да, помню.

— Она сказала, что твоя кровь может помочь восстановить клетки и всё такое… — невнятно пробубнила Эмма, сжимая своё предплечье так сильно, что позже на нём мог выступить синяк.

Вампир вдруг хрипло рассмеялся и прекратил играть. Резко встав, он развернулся на носках, и в два шага приблизился к женщине, заставив Эмму невольно отпрянуть. Но жесткие мужские пальцы сжались на её плечах, притягивая ближе к графу. Расстояние между ними было едва ли толщиной с волосок. Эмма почти не дышала, наблюдая за огоньками свечей, тонувшими в глубине расширенных зрачков Князя Тьмы. В тёплом жёлтом свете каждая черта его длинного лица была так необыкновенно красива, что это завораживало.

Он тоже изучал её, фокусируя взгляд то на её глазах, то на губах, иногда на шее.

— Внук… Выглядишь неплохо…для человека. И почему я должен помогать?

— По доброте душевной, — облизав пересохшие губы, почти на грани шёпота тихо ответила Эмма.

— Душевной… доброте… — произнёс он с задумчивой насмешливостью. — Не люди ли утверждают, что у меня её нет, как и тени.

— Мы оба знаем, что это не так. Очевидно, что раньше не было таких костюмов, как у тебя, и вампиры не выходили днём. А когда охотились, навряд ли они позволяли своей тени себя выдать. — Эмма молола всё, что приходило на ум, почти-что тараторила, выплескивая из себя неуверенность и страх. — Тебе одиноко здесь. Я понимаю. Мне теперь тоже. Моя мама умерла. У дочери своя семья. Сын уехал в колледж. Когда дети оставили нас, мы с мужем решились на развод. Мы уже давно живём раздельно. У него своя пасека. А у меня старый книжный магазин. И любимый внук, которого мне оставляют на всё лето…

Продолжить она не смогла. То, что случилось с её маленьким мальчиком — лейкемия. Это было несправедливо страшно, невыносимо. И она пошла бы на сделку с самим дьяволом, чтобы ему помочь.

Собираясь с силами, она сосредоточилась на синих глазах Дракулы, но они были слишком яркими, чтобы в них смотреть, поэтому она беспомощно перевела взгляд за его плечо. Он и без того мог прочесть всё это в её голове. И, возможно, больше.

— Хорошо.

— П-правда? — она вновь заглянула ему в лицо, подспудно боясь увидеть на нём выражение: ха-ха! шутка!

Но граф был абсолютно серьёзен и смотрел на неё с таким искренним нежным чувством, что у Эммы под рёбрами разгорелось тепло.

Длинный палец прошёлся по её щеке, стирая маленькую слезу. Женщина нервно дёрнулась, но не стала перечить холодному прикосновению.

Робкая надежда начала расправлять свои крылья. Он ей не отказал… Эмма чувствовала облегчение, признательность, радость. И искру какого-то нового чувства — благодарности Вселенной, не всегда холодной и равнодушной к человеческим судьбам, которая давала ей второй шанс на любовь и счастье.

И женщине так сильно захотелось это выразить, выплеснуть, окутать в это графа, что она подалась к нему ещё ближе.

Дракула отметил, что Эмма расслабилась, стала мягче и придвинулась к нему совсем вплотную. Перед его внутренним взором стали проноситься осколки сцен их последней встречи, но он уже не ощущал той страшной, сковывающей, почти физической боли, вытеснявшей все другие чувства и мысли.

Пусть Эмма и пришла сюда не ради него, но теперь у них могло быть общее будущее. Он учёл свои ошибки и действительно хотел помочь. Ему было больно от желания, чтобы не было больно ей. И он понимал, что именно это люди называли любовью. Конечно, не стоило верить всему, что они говорили. Ведь вопреки предрассудкам он видел их переплетённые тени, падающие на орган.

Но сомнения оставили его, когда Эмма сама потянулась к нему, и он ощутил тепло и солёный вкус её губ.  



End file.
